


Give Me Something

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Sirius Black, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Romantic Friendship, Studying, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Remus is studying when Sirius decides to interrupt him with a rather unusual gift.Oneshot/drabble





	Give Me Something

"Moony." 

Remus Lupin was studying right now. He needed to get a good grade on this next exam! And Sirius was just going to bother him or something, probably... I mean don't get him wrong, he was his best friend, and he loved him. Like, a lot. Probably more than he should, come to think of it... Anyway. Now was maybe not the right time. 

"Hm?" He decided to give into him. 

"I wanna give you something," Sirius said with a big grin. 

"What?" Remus tilted his head. 

He leaned in and kissed him then. Remus made a surprised noise. 

"...you can give it back to me anytime~" Sirius chirped then. 

Wow. Smooth. 


End file.
